1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of leakage cancellation of a radar transmit signal into a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radar transmits a transmit signal as well as receives a return radar signal. By necessity, the transmit signal is far more powerful than the received signal, as the received signal is reflected by the target and attenuated by a factor of (Range to Target)4. Because of this attenuation of the reflected return radar signal, very sensitive receivers are employed to assure its reception.
Historically, the sensitive receiver is switched off, or decoupled from the microwave path while a radar signal is being transmitted. This decoupling during transmit time avoids saturating or damaging the sensitive receiver by the presence of the overwhelmingly powerful transmitter output. Some applications however, require both the transmit signal and receiver to be operating concurrently. During such operation, special provisions are made to avoid leakage of the transmitter power into the receiver. Prior attempts to reduce signal leakage into the receiver have been limited to multi-frequency simultaneous transmit and receive (STAR) systems where a separation between transmit and receive frequencies exists. Another approach is is to use short range same frequency STAR systems.